codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Callofduty4
Hey It seems like you guys could use some help. Where should I begin? -- Rambo362 01:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool, you know where to find me. BTW are we gonna move our custome sig templates to this wiki, too? Rambo362 01:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd like to move my sig here, too. I'll worry about that when the time comes, I'll leave you to your work. Rambo362 01:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you/ I have no idea how to do that. Rambo362 01:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Testing. Rambo362 02:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, can you or I changed the layout? It's kind stubby. So should I move my FF? 02:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok so i will move it to a article, Right? Or is it a userpage? 02:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Add meh page? Hey.Can I add my Fan-Fiction story to this wiki?."Im out!" COOLCOOLMAN9 02:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see you adopted this. You should have the same background as the COD Wiki, but the logo says Fanfiction on it. Then, in the Affilates and friends menu on the COD Wiki, this site should be added. Are the admins over there gonna be admins here? Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 03:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yah, the skin is really nice. Im starting to like it. And Peter Griffen Boy wants to edit here, just so you know. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 19:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm just saying, he made a lot of people mad on the COD wiki, he got perma-banned. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 20:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo Sorry for the late reply. How's this for the logo? If you want it say something else, just let me know. I also put a fade to black on the edges of the background accent images so that on higher resolution monitors, you don't see the images suddenly cut off on the left and right sides. JoePlay (talk) 15:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Already?!!! I have found vandalism on this wiki already. An Unregistered Contributor deleted chapter 7 of, "The Lost Nuke". Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 16:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Protecting Fan-Fiction Can you protect my Fan-Fiction Squad Beta as its on the most viewed section on Popular Pages and it would be an easy target for vandalism. Darkraider09 13:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank. Darkraider09 13:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) LANCER protection CallofDuty4, could you add a protection to my LANCER fanfics and characters? I've had to undo some vandals lately. My Wunderwaffle iz missin Awesome. Making a sequel soon. Could you issue one for the second one too? Wunderwaffle Can you lock edit of my page that i made called Dark so only i can edit it plz thxsCod7 17:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC)cod7 thxsCod7 18:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC)cod7 article dark can u unlock dark so i can finish editing and keep adding info about him plzCod7 20:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC)cod7 -_- I was made admin by CodExpert because he said he needed admins, and i offered to fight vandals for him, and out of nowhere, he said he would make me an admin. And now that i think of it, i may go off the deep end for blogging on the wiki, but not here. I don't spam. I haven't even written a blog here. and i only commented on blogs about that vandal i reported to you, and the character signup for wunderwaffe's sequel. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 13:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Then, may I make a vandal patrol thing? I asked CoDexpert this, and he decided to make me an admin instead. Also, i think i am still an admin, as links to my userpage started showin up in blue when i was made an admin, and the blue links aren't gone. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 13:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay. (Isn't it funny how i am carrying two conversations with you at the same time?)Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 13:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You undo edits, right? I am not sure, because i can undo edits on the CoD wiki, and i'm not rollback. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 13:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi sorry to bother you im trying to fing out to make a graph thingy. A good example is on James Hawk Pearson. I think its a table but when i tryed it it didnt work. So if you could send me a message back telling me what to do than that be great. Dear callofduty4 i was wondering what it takes to be an admin From LiLwArLoRd68 02:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I know there is enough administrators for this wiki, but if I could, may I request an adminship when this wiki begins to expand and more admins are required to handle the wiki? My Wunderwaffle iz missin My gallery IT SAID IT COULDN'T BE SAVED!!! WAH!!! BECAUSE OF SOME SPAM I DIDN'T DO???--XDEATHMAN4aP90x 20:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The one that's provided on the wiki, or did I us our main wikia's one, that might be the problem.--XDEATHMAN4aP90x 20:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Logo The logo I recently uploaded for Monaco fit perfectly (after removing empty space) in the area provided on the new skin (250 x 65). If you wanted something different, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 23:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback + Protect page rights Well, sure, ok. But first, what is Rollback again? I know how to protect pages on my wiki, so you don't have to worry about that. -MerchantofDeath 21:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sure. Also, would you be interested in a Splinter Cell FanFiction wiki? -MerchantofDeath 21:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC)